Dating is Always a Problem
by canthelpbutkvetchlove
Summary: When Naruto finds out tht he loves Sasuke but also finds out tht he got married to Sakura, what will he do? sorry if this sucks new at this..
1. what!

DATING IS ALWAYS A PROBLEM

Hi this is canthelpbutkvetchlove! ^_^ don't read too much in to my name.

This is my first fanfiction it's a sasunaru; I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Please give me a review so I know what I can work on _

Naruto was walking down the street wondering if he should or shouldn't get the new ramen on sale at Ichiraku's when he ran into Sakura and Sasuke walking somewhere, "Hey guys, where you guys heading to?" Sakura as always just flipped her beautiful bubblegum colored hair and replied quite smugly, "We are going to festival together." This sent a weird feeling through his body at the word together but he couldn't understand who it was directed at, "Oh well, I guess I'll see you guys later." He quickly ran, as soon as the ramen shop was in sight, he slowed to a walk and as he got there he ordered a miso pork.

The chef's daughter was already getting ready to go, even the chef was ready, "Hey Naruto, do you mind leaving? I'm planning to close shop early and go sell some ramen at the festival." Naruto just smiled and finished off his third bowl, "Sure chef, you have a good one." Already the lights were out but the chef couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong with Naruto, "Hey kid, you can tag alone with us if you want." Naruto casually replied, "No thanks chef. I got stuff to finish at home so go on ahead, don't worry about me." He smile his playfully mischief and that reassured the aging ramen chef as they all went their separate ways.

When he got home, no one was there to greet him, "Man, I should at least get a cat for company." He walked from the door over the couch and into the living room. It was quiet and as he turned on the TV and turned it on low, all that was heard was the slow hum of the TV going and the quiet raindrops against the window. Before drifting off into sleep, he thought, 'Why did he pick Sakura and not me?'

It was early morning when he woke with a sharp cry, still gasping, holding his chest and the slow tears that litter across his face falling slowly. After finally calming down, he understood why the feeling from the night before was: it was jealousy. He clutched his chest and tried to stop the new onset of tears that threaten to overflow from just thinking about them together but before that could happen there was a knock at the door. He looked through the peephole and spotted them so he opened the door, "What up?" As usual Sasuke's calm demeanor, "Well aren't you going to let us in? It's rude to have company standing in the hall." It riled him up as Sasuke swung the door open and walked in, "Hey!" Sasuke and Sakura just planted themselves at the table as Naruto made his way into the kitchen, "Do you guys want anything? Tea? Water?" Sakura as always blurted, "Tea." Sasuke just replied with a 'Hn.' Which meant you know what I always want whenever I come over.

So naruto brought in two teas and a bottle of water and sat down, "Here you go." So after awhile of sipping some drinks Sakura again blurted out excitedly, "Sasuke asked me to marry him! EEEK!" He looked at Sasuke who just smiled at how happy the pink kunochi was, Naruto on the other hand felt his heart hit rock bottom but still he couldn't deny them the good comments they deserve, so he put on a smile and buried his pain and replied with as much enthusiasm as possible, "Wow! That's great! When is the wedding?" Nothing in his gestures, his posture and voice revealed anything to them that it was actually killing him inside but Sakura answered, "It's next month by the four hokages' heads." He saw Sasuke grab for Sakura's hand and gave it a squeeze and so he swallowed his pain once more and said, "Wow. I wish you guys the best." They both smiled at Naruto and were getting ready to leave until Sakura nudged Sasuke, "Ask him." So Sasuke cleared his throat and said, "Naruto, I want you to be my best man." He wanted to decline, he want to just punch him in the nose and decline but this was his best friend and crush so why deny him his friendship if he couldn't have his love, "Sure." When that was all said and done, they left and Naruto could do nothing but slide to the floor and cry his heart out.

A few weeks since they made that announcement, he found out that the other dimwits for the wedding were Shikamaru, Shino, and Kakashi, for Sakura, there were of course, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, and Kura. In month there was a lot of running around even for him. Naruto had the worst because Sasuke would send him to get stuff like his tux, shoes and other stuff. At one point he wanted to switch jobs with Shikamaru or Shino but they both refused.

Until one day there was an available mission for him and if he got this one than he wouldn't have to worry about the wedding until he got back, no more googly eyes from the love birds and a job that would led to the ANBU OPS. He took it and when the mission was almost finished he got ambushed by some rouge ninjas. He tried to fight them off but it proved to be harder than he thought but had manage to get back to the village before collapsing on his way to the building with Tsunade in it with the scroll clutched tightly to his frame.

Several days went by and he woke up with no one by his bed just a nurse that was changing his dressing, "Oh my, Tsunade! He's awake!" The hokage came rushing in, a feeling of relief washed over the room as she got closer to him, "Don't you ever scare me like that again brat!" He smiled a bit and replied, "Mission complete." They laughed a little and as the day wore on, several of his friends came by, making him feel better each time until someone mentioned the wedding, "Man, you were out for days and missed Sakura's wedding." Dumbstruck Naruto replied, "What do you mean? Isn't it in two days?" Shino hit Kiba and it brought a sad feeling into the room, "Sorry man, but their wedding was just yesterday. They left for their honeymoon yesterday." This brought a depressing mood into Naruto so they hugged him, "Sorry man." Naruto stopped because he knew he was worrying them so he put on a face and said, "Nah, it's ok. Just as long as they are happy somewhere." They laughed some more and smiled and joked until visiting hours were gone. It was when it was in the dark confines of his room that he finally let the tears flow.

After being in the hospital for three days, he was discharged and apparently the happy couple had been back in town for two days now. He didn't have the energy to face them yet so he went home and like Tsunade said, 'rest up for the rest of the week any complications you know where to find me.' So he went into his bed room, drawn the curtains, laid down and fell asleep fast.

It hadn't been an hour, when he heard a knocking at the door, "No one's home." The sharp worried tone shot back, "I know you're in there DOBE!" Still Naruto stayed where he was and replied to the banging, "Go away, I'm not up for your shit Sasuke!" it stopped for a moment until he heard the splintering of wood, "IF YOU BREAK MY DOOR, YOUR PAYING FOR IT!" Not before the entire door was on the floor so Naruto quickly closed the bed room door and hid in the closet. When Tsunade spoke in his head, 'No stress or you'll pop the stitches before they have healed.' Naruto quickly surveyed his body for the missing stitches but none were gone and then the closet door as thrown open and Sasuke through him onto the bed with this evil gleam in his eye, "Wait, what are you do…mmmph.." Sasuke had kissed him and he was enjoying until he remembered that good kissing friend was married so he pushed him away. Resisting Sasuke's wondering hands was hard but had managed to get a good grip his resolve, "STOP!" He moved close to the corner of the bed as Sasuke sat there dumbfound, "But…" "Your married," tears began to trek down his scarred cheeks. The raven haired man smiled, crawling closer to his blond hair Adonis, "It was a hoax." This didn't register in his head and so cocking his head to one side, "What?" the raven chuckled, "Your just too cute, Dobe." "Hey!" Once again he shared a kiss with the blue eyed man, slowly working his hands under Naruto's shirt, over defined muscle until he got to Naruto's sensitive nipples and began to play with them. Naruto moaned into his mouth and that was when Sasuke took his chance to explore the cavern, tasting every crease and cranny. Naruto pulled away and took in a deep breath as Sasuke went down his neck to his collarbone and sucked bring out a whole new sound from the blond man. Breathless and flushed, Naruto pulled off his shirt to bring something cool to his skin. Only to have the man above him press closer bring a good feeling and leaving him wanting more, Sasuke at one point had removed his shirt and was working on Naruto's pants his lips never leaving the blond's skin.

Once the pants were gone Sasuke brought his mouth to the tip of the tented boxer and gave it a gentle lick, ~mooooaan~ Naruto was hot, panting, wanting and inexperienced, just the way Sasuke loved them. So he slipped the boxers off and was now nuzzling the inner thigh, sucking and biting, creating slow breathless moan and hitches in Naruto's breathing. He just loved it when Naruto made sounds that he can and always hear because now, Naruto was finally his. Sasuke took in Naruto all at once and with that much pleasure, he couldn't hold his load and exploded right into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke looked up at him and swallowed his load and licked his lips as he saw the image in front of him. It was something that only his dream conjured up for him, Naruto, his face a pink dust, panting, naked, hickies littering his neck and bite marks painting his body and finally the throbbing erection, angry red, but it was the blue eyes clouded with lust that caught his attention, it was a void of lust, want and a complete turn on.

Sasuke flipped him over and found the puckered entrance and without any warning began to tongue fuck him. Naruto's body reacting pretty fast, sending his vocals into a frenzy as moans and moans were ripped from his throat, his throbbing member ready to burst until Sasuke slipped on a cock ring denying his release, "EEEK! Damn Teme! What the heck is this that…. Moan!" Sasuke stopped, got close to his ear and replied seductively, "It's a cock ring." And went back to what he was doing and Naruto was as helpless as ever as he took it when he felt something else entered causing his eyes to water, "Sasuke… what is that?" Worry laced his words as he felt it move inside him and another entered, "Sasuke?" Sasuke moved up and kissed his shoulder, "Relax baby. It's ok, I'm just stretching you." "But it hurts and feels weird." Sasuke kissed him one more time and said, "It's ok, it'll get better soon, just bear with it a little longer." Naruto closed his eyes and when it shot in an angle, he moaned long and loud, leaving him breathless. Sasuke smiled and kissed his shoulder and said," Alright, I'm going to go in. I'll be gentle." Naruto nodded and braced himself for the breach. It was a bit easier, Naruto didn't feel as much of a push and that it only stung when Sasuke push more in and that's when he hit something that made him see stars and all he could do was egg Sasuke to keep going.

It wasn't long before both spilled their loads and were cuddling before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning was weird, Naruto just now noticed the mess that his room was in and that the door was now on the floor, splinters everywhere and when he tried to get up he was pulled back into the embrace of his new lover. Naruto kind of freaked to have Sasuke in his bed and was starting to remembered what happened last night and it was there that he had a nose bleed from what he had done last night. After a while of just laying there with Sasuke, he managed to get his bearings on what just happened to him and as his new lover slept, Naruto kissed those soft lips and whispered, "I love you too." And went back to sleep only to have the raven haired man smile after hearing those four simple words and kissed his dobe's forehead and shielding them from the light in order to sleep some more.

Thank you for reading! Please give me some reviews on what I need to work on thank you! (^o^)/


	2. hmmm

Here is the second chapter…

Man I feel like I'm leading you guys on or something. Hahaha sorry I like to talk to myself sometimes

But anyways please review; I DON'T own anyone on Naruto…

Well after that, things just got better, well for Sasuke, who had managed to get his blued eyed lover to move in with him after harassing him every chance he got. Naruto was in the moment in the very least in deep thought, and I mean very deep thought that he didn't notice his raven hair lover standing literally behind him as the man was holding a box of some of his belongings and straining to keep the blonde man to continue to walk, "Dobe, hurry up, you just have one box left to move."

Naruto retorted loudly, "Calm down Teme! Or you'll bust a vein." Sasuke just shot him a look and replied more to himself than to the blond Adonis, "Just wait until we get your stuff to my place.. mumble mumble…" "What was that Sasuke?" "Nothing dobe, just hurry up and get the last box."

So the young blonde man went back up to retrieve the last box when he thought of that night about three days ago and about what Sasuke had said just before he was ravished and lured in with his lover's touch.

Flashback _Sasuke threw him onto the bed with this evil gleam in his eye, "Wait, what are you do… mmmph…" Sasuke had kissed him and he was enjoying until he remembered that good kissing friend was married so he pushed him away. Resisting Sasuke's wondering hands was hard but had managed to get a good grip on his resolve, "STOP!" He moved close to the corner of the bed as Sasuke sat there dumbfound, "But…" "You're married," tears began to trek down his scarred cheeks. The raven haired man smiled, crawling closer to his blond hair Adonis, "It was a hoax." This didn't register in his head and so cocking his head to one side, "What?" the raven chuckled, "Your just too cute, Dobe." _End

Naruto stood there in the bedroom just barely reaching the bed where the last box was and was shocked to recalled what the raven had told him that night and was lucky to even have all the stitches still in place after getting them all removed that morning after sleeping off the late night sex. Shortly after that, the bastard keep pestering him to move in with him and ever since than Naruto had this biting feeling that he forgot to ask that ass about and here it was; the hoax he had put in place.

Questions swarmed across his mind as to who was in on this little plot and why was this plot in place. Was it because Sasuke didn't know that he loved him? Well duh he didn't even know he loved him until that day of that festival with Sakura. Maybe it was to prove something or to actually see what was going on in that mind of his. Who could tell for sure but he sure as hell was going to ask that ass about the big idea and who was in on this. When the said bastard walked in, "Hey dobe, I thought you were going to get the last box?"

Naruto just silently grabbed the box and left the room with Sasuke hot on his heels, until finally in front of the young Uchiha's house did they finally put the stuff in a room for Naruto keeps his stuff in and as soon as it was there the raven tried to seduce the young blonde but Naruto wouldn't allow it this time, the raven had to answer some of his questions.

It was getting a bit too intimate when Naruto decided to ask him, Sasuke slowly working on his neck and making his way towards Naruto's chest, "Sasuke…. Mmmm… About the other night.. mmph… you said something about a hoax…. "Sasuke took his chance to kiss him, drawing long slow moans from his delectable blonde basically killing the words before they could form a sentence. It took several tries for Naruto to grip his resolve tight and yank himself away from his active lover, "What was this hoax about?"

Sasuke not catching the drift that he had slipped up somewhere tried to coax his lover back into playing with him but to no avail, "What is it, Naru?" Naruto just turned his back to him, hoping his lover would get the hint and back off but proving to do the opposite as he felt flesh collide with his own and that familiar embrace encircled his waist, "What is it, babe?" All Naruto could do was let the tears fall from his face as he thought of all the answers he could get to the question he asked.

Maybe he just wanted to screw with him or maybe they were together but decided to like him more because he was there or worst of all this could be the hoax he was talking about. The hoax about being in love with him and handing his love over to Sasuke wasn't that hard but getting it back would result in a broken heart and emotional pain for years and no way was he going to be Sasuke's punching bag, his door mat or those other things that Sasuke thought of him as.

Naruto was trembling and Sasuke was somewhat freaking out at Naruto's behavior because he had never acted like this before and it was very alarming for him to see his blonde lover like this, "Naru, what is wrong, did something happen? Do I need to kick someone's ass?" Naruto could hear the aggressiveness in his voice as to who made him cry but that would not let him stop only to prolong his investigation of the hoax.

Sasuke decided not to do anything for tonight and they just went to sleep, Naruto cradle in his arms, his tear strained face looking peaceful for a moment as the young raven looked down on him and thought, 'I finally got him, my flame.' He smiled before finally drifting off to sleep.

But for the young blond, he couldn't stop thinking about the hoax that Sasuke told him and it was burning a hole in his brain just thinking about it. It even went with him into his dream. Small preview in what was going on in his head _"Sasuke? What was the hoax about?" The young raven only a few steps away smiled and replied, "Don't you remember? I told you when we broke up. It was soo I could get you in bed." Tears began to stream down his tan face and all he could think was, 'I was just something to keep him occupied.' Naruto couldn't breathe and when he went looking for his friends it was even worst. He would go up to every one of them and they would just turn and laugh as if he wasn't their friend, as if he was just a silly joke to them. _End The young blond woke with a short cry, tears streaming down his face, his lover still asleep beside him and yet he couldn't look at him, his pale skin shining in the night and all Naruto could think of was of the dream.

A sad smile graced his lips as he slipped out of Sasuke's embrace, wrote a note and went for a walk in the middle of the night. it was peaceful because it was the middle of the night and a nice walk would always help with the chaos going on in his head. He was so lost in his thinking that it didn't occur to him that he was standing infront of the only person who knew the young raven well; Kakashi Hatake.

Haha cliff hanger what will happen now? Hmm I don't even know, man the suspense…

Please leave a review or something XD I don't ask much of my audience only for their support and advice, so THANK YOU for reading my second chapter. Have a good day :D may it be better than mine's…


	3. OO ok i think i get it

Hey there ppl of the internet and fellow authors… This is yet again the same dork of a person stating their name no intent to offend canthelpbutkvetchlove.. XD

Sorry things are progressing slowly but this is just me thinking and pausing and what not.

I don't own Naruto; none of the characters; or anything else you can think of.

Enjoy and please review

Well after standing there for some minutes or so, he decided to knock on the door to see if anyone was home. It wasn't long before he was met with the sleepy eyed masked ninja, "mmm… What are you doing here Naruto?" The white haired ninja rubbing his eyes in a sleepy gesture, "Kakashi, I got something to ask you." Awake now, he led the young blonde inside the house only to see Iruka coming downstairs rubbing his eyes, "Kashi, Who was at the door?"

Naruto wasn't alarmed by this situation, he kind of expected this to happen when Kakashi was gone and late more often than usual and how flustered his old instructor always looked when Kakashi was around, "Hi Iruka." "Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" Both adults looked at the young blond questioningly as he answered, "I wanted to ask Kakashi sensei … Aabout… Sasuke…."

The white haired nin, just nodded and so they settled onto the couch and continue to talk about what was going on with the young couple. Naruto had told them about the whole 'Sasuke is dating Sakura,' trick and how he was in the hospital and the day he came back from the hospital only to be attacked by a horny Uchiha. All Kakashi could do was nod and Iruka had left way before it got too graphic for him, "Then I asked him about the whole hoax thing and he didn't answer me and I was wondering if you could give me some inside advice?" The older ninja looked off in a direction, "Well Naruto, I don't really know what to tell you. All I can say is that you know him more than I do and that you guys complete each other in ways no one thought could be done. I guess the only answer would be is that you actually sit down together and talk it out."

Right in that moment, Sasuke burst through the door and was panting, crazy eyed and was panicking, "Is Naruto here?" They all looked at the blond man and sighed, "You didn't tell him you were here?" The young blond just tilted his head to the side and replied, "I left a note, I think I left two…" You mean these ones?" Iruka had just picked off two sticky notes off of his back, "Man how did those end up there?"

Sasuke chuckled and smiled, leaving both older ninjas shocked, "Your just too cute for your own good, dobe." Naruto snapped back, "Who you calling a cute dobe!" and pouted. Sasuke strived across the room and kissed the young blond, leaving the blue eyed man breathless, "Come on, Naru there is a nice warm bed at home with sleep written all over it." Naruto didn't give in this time and replied strongliy, "No."

"No? Why?" replied a confused Sasuke..

"well first of all you won't tell me about the hoax and..sniffle.." tears welled up in his eyes as he figured that it was his right to find out what was going on no matter how much it would hurt.

The young raven wound his arms around the trembling blond and replied, "The hoax was something Sakura thought of, she kept telling me that you loved her and that you would never love me. So she said that if it was ok with you that I got married to her than that would prove to be that you didn't love me at all. But I guess she tried to trick me into actually doing it, but when I saw that it was real minister and most of our friends knew than this was something that was over my head and when it was over and I heard that you were in the hospital… all I could think was, 'is he going to be ok?' 'was it an accident?' 'that idiot better not die on me!' and other things that would even drive Neji crazy. So as soon as they pushed us into the honeymoon thing, I stopped there and quickly got a divorce because that pink haired bitch tricked me."

All Naruto could do was stand there and drink in his words, slowly accepting what the raven was telling him and had gripped his arm tight, "You're an ass for not telling me in the first place." "Naruto… mmmph." Naruto had turned and kissed his lover long and deep, pulling him closer, Sasuke for once melting into his blond's ministrations.

"AHEM." Both the older shinobis stood there waiting for them to break apart and when they did, Kakashi just replied, "Go to your own house to ravish your lover. Cause I already want to start on mine's again." "Kakashi…"

Both young men left the house before they were blinded with the older shinobis love for each other and so they could have a lot more fun having a tour of the Uchiha's House that now belongs to both of them.. Lets just say that poor Naruto wasn't able to walk for a few days after that tiring "TOUR" of the house.. XD

Sorry, let me know how it was… kinda of a weird summary and a weird story.. well let me know if you like it or not that would be cool of you ppl..

So until later my peeps, have fun, stay in school, and don't do drugs XD


End file.
